


Settle?

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [75]
Category: The Talons - Louis L'Amour
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Milo, at camp, after leaving again.





	Settle?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 23. water

Milo sat back after stirring the coals of his fire, then took a long swallow of water. He wondered, at times, if Barnabas resented having to give up his life in Europe to come and take on the homestead. He knew his brother had said 'go', but that didn't always calm his family loyalty.

His mother was still hale and hearty but after the excitement with that bastard, the boys had known it was time for one to settle back home.

Someday, he might go back. If he didn't catch the wrong bullet before then.

For now, he had freedom.


End file.
